K: Silver Lining
by Catsky
Summary: Post K (anime): After 3 years, a new Red King was chosen and looks like Mikoto Suoh. No one has taken the Colorless and Silver King's place... yet. All clans have made a subtle treaty after the Fall of Three. Turns out, not everyone evacuated from the island 3 years ago & Kuroh, Neko, and HOMRA are at the beach when a girl is seen falling from the sky. [Future Pairing: Kuroh/OC]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**ONE YEAR MARK**

It has been one year since the Fall of Three. The term came about as for the first time in history, three kings passed away in one fight. Others coined it the Great Battle of Four, the Reign of Blue, and the Twin Sacrifice. One way or another, it was a tragic event that led to major changes around Japan and its clans.

_It's been a long time, friend, but it's not long enough  
To say our bonds are gone, that reason's not enough  
Let's hold it true, our love's strong between me and you_

Jazz music was playing around the bar while Izumo Kusanagi was wiping the wine glasses clean with a white cloth. He was wearing a white polo with the sleeves folded to his elbows, black jeans, and black leather shoes. He had trimmed his hair two inches shorter, showing his handsome facial features more, but it still had that cool-look to it. The wine glasses he had cleaned was placed in a rack and as he was about to place the last glass, the door slammed open. Izumo whipped his head around and saw Misaki Yata with a few cuts, bruises, and dirt all over him. Again.

"Damn that monkey! That stupid face he makes when he sees me and the way he says my name gets me more furious every time!" Misaki went down to the bar and gave himself a seat. He took off his beanie, crossed his arms over his chest, and gave a deep sigh. He looked at Izumo who smiled and ruffled his chestnut-colored hair. "H-hey!"

"Someone's lively today. Tell me how you started causing trouble for us again."  
"It was the monkey's fault, okay? He just had to show his face around our district and-"  
"Our district? Yata, you keep forgetting that what we have is just _this._" Misaki tapped HOMRA's wooden bar with his forefinger. "When will you ever learn?" The bartender gave a long sigh and looked away from Misaki to wash the other dishes in the sink.

Misaki slammed his palm on the bar and said, "Can you blame me if I can't forgive that traitor and all he's done?! This stupid treaty and his stupid position won't get through me!" He grabbed his skateboard and ran outside shouting, "Izumo, you dumb ass!"

"That brat. He even left his beanie." HOMRA's current leader rinsed his hands and wiped them on his apron. He grabbed two of the wine glasses he just cleaned, poured a good amount of his best red wine on each glass, and walked out of the wooden bar. Izumo placed one glass next to his King's picture frame that was propped on a table and clinked it with his glass. He took a big sip and said, "Ahh. This one's for you Mikoto."

With Mikoto Suoh gone, the Red Clan, known for their deep sense of family and loyalty and having lost their powers bestowed by the previous Red King (except Anna Kushina), were nothing more than ordinary citizens and delinquents. HOMRA was still in business and was still the major headquarters of the clan, but everyone knew that they didn't have any power left in Japan. The Red Clan was technically no more unless a new king were to be bestowed by the Dresden Slate.

The Blue Clan, or SCEPTER 4, was still headed by Reisi Munakata. He was given great title and recognition for having survived and being victor of the Great Battle of Four, leading to the Reign of Blue. Saruhiko Fushimi was promoted as a co-op member of SCEPTER 4 and HOMRA, despite his wishes and Misaki Yata's complaints. This order was made to ensure the new-found peace between the two clans and to uphold Mikoto Suoh's legacy that the Red Clan be allowed to live on.

The body of Adolf Weismann was still in the care of the Gold King, Daikaku Kokujoji, who didn't seem to be getting more frail as old as he was. He had established that the First King's body be a momento and a symbol for all kings and clans to look up to. Daikaku was still the King on the Ground and considered Emperor but to him it never felt the same without the King in the Sky.

* * *

**ONE YEAR AND ELEVEN MONTHS MARK**

Anna Kushina, the Strain and only female member of the Red Clan, was now thirteen years old and her body was already showing signs of female puberty. She was still wearing the same style of gothic lolita clothing but in a different design and size that fit her grown figure. She was seated on a bench inside HOMRA. In front of her was a table and her red beads were continuously rolling around a map of Shizume City. _Clack, clack, clack. _The red beads would bump into one another frequently and separately roll around the map. That doesn't usually happen. Anna focused on the map and furrowed her eyebrows. She clenched her fists on her lap and deeply inhaled.

_Show me, please. Tell me if he's there. Tell me if the Red King lives._

Anna had been trying to find out if Mikoto Suoh or any part of him still lingered in the material world and everyday she would use her powers to look for her Red King. Other HOMRA clansmen thought she had gone mad after their king's death but Anna knew there had to be a Red King again, even if it wasn't Mikoto Suoh.

"Any luck today, Anna?" Izumo asked.

This time the red beads were moving fast and after a few bumps it started to slow down. One of the three beads stopped in a certain point on the map. The second one followed the first. And the third one followed the second. All three beads marked someone in the city. Anna stood up and immediately looked up at Izumo who had just put on his coat.

"Let's go."

Both HOMRA clansmen rushed outside and rode on a specialized motorcycle designed by one of the members of their clan. "Voice message activate. HOMRA." A blue screen appeared in front of Izumo as they were headed towards the location Anna's red beads had pinpointed. "Attention HOMRA clansmen. This is your leader speaking. Thanks to Anna, we have found the location of our king. Please head down there immediately. Location is: Osato Field District."

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Awashima speaking."  
"Awashima-san! We don't know what's happening but HOMRA clansmen seem to be on the move towards something!"  
"Is there something of great concern to where they're headed?"  
"Uh.. no.. I'm not sure, but it's just weird that _every _one of them is rushing towards that place."  
"Very well, I'll see to it. Inform me when you find out their location."  
"Y-yes, ma'am!"

_They haven't been this active since the Fall. Whatever they're doing, it better be not lead to another war. _Seri Awashima put her cellphone back in her pocket and made her way to the Blue King's office.

"Excuse me, Captain. It's Awashima."  
"Come in."

Seri entered Reisi Munakata's office and saw him seated on his chair, gazing at the window. He glanced at her and smiled. "Do you have something for me, Awashima-kun?"

"I just got a report that HOMRA's on the move towards something currently unknown, Captain."  
"Hmm. What do you think it is then?"  
"I.. I believe it is something very.. valuable to their clan. If I'm not mistaken." The Blue King didn't respond for a while as he looked around the surroundings outside his window. "Look over there, Awashima-kun." Reisi pointed his finger on the window pane and looked at his right-hand officer who had a shocked expression on her face. "You're right." The Red King's Sword of Damocles was floating on the sky.

* * *

HOMRA found their Red King when he was 17 years old in a karate dojo around Osato Field District. He had just finished training, wearing a gray shirt, khaki shorts, and sneakers. As he left the vicinity, the Red Clan was already waiting for him outside the dojo. The teenager saw them immediately a few feet away but decided to ignore them and kept walking. He held his gym bag around his shoulder and thought of the things he had done if the clansmen were there for him. They were.

"Mikoto!" Anna ran towards the red head teenager and gave him a hug. "I found you, I found you!" She started tearing up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She let go of the hug and looked up at the man she just hugged, showing her rare smiles. "Uh.. I'm sorry, but I think you found the wrong person." The boy touched Anna's head and smiled back at her. Anna looked back at him blankly. He continued to walk away from her when suddenly in front of him, all HOMRA clansmen kneeled down to one knee.

_What the hell is going on here? _The boy clenched his gym bag closer and inched away from the crowd in front of him. He looked back at Anna and asked her while pointing at the kneeling men, "What's going on?" Anna held his hand and led him towards the Red Clan who had their heads bowed. They stopped at the center in front of Izumo who had looked up to his new king.

"What's your name?" Anna asked.  
"T-Takumi. Takumi Ryuusei."

Izumo smirked at Takumi while Takumi responded with a bewildered expression. Izumo bowed once more and closed his eyes. Anna knelt beside the current HOMRA leader and also closed her eyes.

"We, HOMRA, the Red Clan, pledge loyalty to our new Red King, Takumi Ryuusei." Izumo started. "No blood! No bone! No ash!" The Red Clan repeated Izumo's words and chanted their motto three times. "Do you accept our allegiance to you, my king?" Izumo looked straight into Takumi's amber eyes, giving him his most serious look.

Takumi dropped his gym bag, thinking of an answer. _Me, the Red King? How.. Why..? _Takumi opened his mouth to answer when a jolt of red energy struck him from the sky. His eyes glowed red and his vision was filled with memories of the past Red Kings and at last, he was standing face to face with the former Red King, Mikoto Suoh.

"Y-you.."

Mikoto got a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and got a stick with his mouth. He lighted it with a flick of his thumb. He was in his casual get-up composed of a plain white shirt under a leather jacket, jeans, and boots.

"Take care of them for me, will you? They've been waiting." The former king started walking away, waving his hand goodbye to Takumi.

"W-wait! I'm not worthy to be the Red King!"

Mikoto slightly turned his head to look at Takumi and smirked. "I chose you, didn't I? That's good enough for me."

Takumi reached out his hand for the previous king but he was gone and right in front of him were _his _clansmen, still kneeling, waiting to be accepted or to be denied. Everyone was looking at him intently. Serious and patient they were. HOMRA had believed he was the one and nothing would convince them otherwise. Takumi reached out his hand to Izumo and helped him stand up.

"If I'm going to be your king, never kneel to me again."

All HOMRA clansmen looked at their new Red King and smiled. They stood up and started cheering, pumping their fists in the air and some were jumping for joy. "No blood! No bone! No ash! No blood! No bone! No ash! No blood! No bone! No ash!"

The red energy that came down on Takumi grew stronger and soon he was surrounded by red aura. Everyone looked at each other and soon found themselves with the same red aura, with the same insignia branded back on their body. They looked up and saw the Sword of Damocles floating high above their new king.

* * *

**TWO YEARS AND FIVE MONTHS MARK**

Daikaku Kokujoji was standing with his hands clasped behind his back by the window overlooking the city of Shizume. His city. The city he had to build, improve, and maintain throughout his existence as the Gold King had already been gravely marked twice by the clash of kings. First the Kagutsu Crater and second the Twin Sacrifice. The latter being the event where his dear friend Adolf Weismenn sacrificed himself in order to kill the Colorless King and where Mikoto Suoh was slain by Reisi Munakata to save the Red King from a horrible death. New reforms had to be done in order to prevent another devastation. Ashinaka High School, the island where the Fall of Three occurred, was in need of much repair and reforestation. It wasn't easy, but the right things had been done. In just two years, all the repairs, reforestation, and other rebuilding were completed. Even crime rate decreased and over-all economy was on a good mark.

A flock of white birds flew through the horizon and quickly vanished from the Gold King's view. The sky showed no signs of incoming bad weather but the clouds were blocking the sun. He walked towards his friend whose body was preserved in a high-tech incubator and touched the glass that protected his body. "The Immortal King.. you said." Just then, he felt a faint energy pulsing from the Dresden Slate kept beneath his roof. The Gold King started to laugh.

* * *

**THREE YEAR MARK  
**  
"Uwaaah! The beach, Kuroh, the beach!" Neko came running down the stone steps and made a twirl around the sand. She was wearing a baby pink colored bikini and white flip flops. Around her waist was a donut-shaped floater with fish swimming around its sides. She went around to find the perfect spot around the beach and stuck Shiro's umbrella on the sand and opened it.

"Meow! Hurry up, Kuroh!" Neko was waving out to Kuroh who had just finished drinking his coconut juice by the nearby shack. He got up from the bench and looked at Neko. He squinted his eyes and brought up his sunglasses as the sun beamed at him.

Kuroh Yatagami was wearing a navy hawaiian-printed unbuttoned shirt, black swimming trunks, and black flip flops. He was carrying two beach towels and a basket of homemade snacks by his right while his katana was still strapped around the left of his waist. He made his way towards Neko and rolled down the beach towels he prepared for the both of them. Kuroh sat down in an indian position while Neko laid on her belly with Shiro's parasol in between them, giving the two Silver clansmen a bit of shade from the bright warm sun.

Three years have gone by since Yashiro Isana or Adolf Weismann, the First and Silver King, had passed away. Shiro had left his only two clansmen in hopes that he'll return to them. Most people believe that there will never be a new Silver and Colorless King because of how they were killed but no one had sufficient facts and proofs. Whatever other people would say, the Black Dog and Neko would not allow any doubts to fill their hearts and minds that their king will not return someday. Their faith and loyalty could never be hindered.

Almost two years after the Fall of Three, a new Red King was bestowed by the Dresden Slate. He resembled the previous Red King but more _friendly _like Tatara Totsuka, as HOMRA clansmen would describe. Takumi Ryuusei was his name. He had a tall and lean figure with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair was short and ruffled, while his bangs fell across his forehead. Izumo said he looked like Mikoto when he was sixteen years old. The Red King wasn't as rowdy and delinquent like the former and his subordinates but he can be strict and fearsome just like his predecessor.

Kuroh looked around the beach. To his left, Neko was playing with a hermit crab, a couple were making out under a coconut tree, and an old man was trying to sell some popsicles. To his right, he could hear the loud voices of familiar people and saw some HOMRA clansmen playing intense beach volleyball. _I hope they don't hurt the people around them. _He smirked when he saw Misaki Yata get spiked on the face by Saruhiko Fushimi. _Well, aren't they getting along well? _Kuroh put his hands on his knees, closed his eyes, and started to meditate.

"You're going to pay for that, Monkey!" Misaki pointed a finger at Fushimi, red aura forming around him.  
"It's not my fault you suck at this game," Fushimi propped his left hand on his hip and he lifted his right hand to fix his glasses, giving a creepy grin, "Mi-sa-ki." The skater was about to grab a hold of Fushimi's neck when Rikio Kamamoto stopped him. "I think that's enough beach volleyball for you today, Misaki. If you cause any trouble, Takumi-kun will get angry."

The Red King, Izumo, and Anna were lying down on white beach chairs, facing the beach volleyball court. Takumi was wearing black aviators and red trunks. He seemed to be asleep until he heard Misaki's voice. Izumo wearing a blue unbuttoned shirt and black trunks was busy looking around for chicks as he sipped on his rum-infused mango shake. "Agh, Misaki is scaring the pretty girls away. Make him stop, Takumi," Izumo pouted as he moved closer to the red head on his right. Takumi sat up, put down his shades to peek at the commotion his clansmen were making, and went back to lying down. "Wake me up when something important happens."

* * *

"Hey there Mr. Hermit Crab! I'm Neko! Meow!"

The hermit crab responded by going into its shell. Neko kept on poking it saying, "Come out, Mr. Hermie! I'm not going to hurt you!" Mr. Hermie still wouldn't go out of his shell. After a few minutes of trying to get the hermit crab moving, Neko stopped poking it and just allowed it to move along when it deemed its surroundings safe from the disturbances of the cat woman. _Hiss!_

The pink haired woman looked to her right and saw Kuroh meditating. _Why's he so silent and doing nothing when he's at the beach! Mou.. If Shiro was here, we'd have loads of fun. _Neko pushed away from her beach towel and got the basket Kuroh had brought for them. She opened one of the containers inside and saw tuna sandwiches that made her squeel in joy. "Tuna! Yaaaay!"

Kuroh opened his left eye to peek at Neko munching away the food he'd made. "Did you give thanks before you ate that?" Neko stopped eating and stared at him. "He..he.. Itadakimasu!," she said and finished the last of the tuna sandwiches. "Kuroh! Stop whatever you're doing, well you're not really doing anything, and let's go swim!" Neko reached out for her fish-patterned floater and put it around her waist. "The sun's out shining at us. It's a great day, it is, it is! Meow!" Neko looked up at the sky and shaded her eyes with her hand. For a second there she thought she saw something sparkle. She squinted and walked a bit forward, trying to see if she saw right.

"Get up, get up! Something's falling from the sky, Kuroh! Look!"

Kuroh looked up in the sky, took off his shades, and saw something sparkling falling down towards the sea. "That's not something, that's _someone!" _Kuroh dashed towards the shore and swam as quick as he could, braving the tides. The person was falling down faster than he thought and when the person hit the waters, it caused a shockwave that reached the beach shack. Kuroh dove underwater and grabbed a hold of the person with his spatial hand ability and swam back to the water surface. He inhaled a deep amount of air and looked at the person he just saved.

_A g-girl?  
_

* * *

**A/N: **I heard about K yesterday, watched the anime, read the manga, read the novel, and got hooked. Despite the news of a movie sequel, I still feel something lacking. Ideas popped out of my head and I just had to put them into words because just imagining about it wasn't enough. If only I could draw like a pro! Please help me continue this fanfic by posting a review and giving me advice. Thanks! See you in the next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Guess What?

It had been the day when the four kings fought one another. One fought for supremacy, one fought for revenge, one fought for peace, and one fought for justice. The Blue King, Reisi Munakata, and the Red King, Mikoto Suoh were clashing fists and saber in the island where Ashinaka High School was established. It started snowing that day and in a matter of minutes the island was already covered in white. Ashinaka High School suffered a great number of damages in buildings, pavements, and other establishments, fortunately no student and employee of the school was hurt. HOMRA, the Red Clan, and SCEPTER 4, the Blue Clan, had started a war around the area but had evacuated after being informed of the impending effects of the clash of kings. Several trees were burned and destroyed by the battle that was taking place around the great forests of the island. No ordinary man nor clansman with imbued powers could stop a king when he unleashes his power, no one but another king.

_Ting! Ting!_

The sound of the Blue King's saber hitting the fiery fists of the Red King, who would use no weapons and shield in battle, could be heard as each man tried to empower the other. After a series of cuts and blows, the Red King was able to land a hard blow on his opponent's stomach, whilst his opponent jumped away and spat blood as his feet landed on the ground. Mikoto Suoh smirked, a line of blood trickled down his right cheek. It wasn't everyday you get to see another king bleed with your own hands.

"It doesn't have to end this way, Suoh. You know it."

The red head clicked his tongue and rushed towards the man in front of him, his right fist glowing red. Reisi Munakata swiftly blocked every attempted blow and counter-attacked, sending X-shaped blue aura slashes that was easily penetrated by the Red King's red aura barrier. They were ten feet apart, one looking at the other, taking in as much oxygen as they could before another series of strenuous blows.

* * *

Footsteps were being printed on the snow as a girl with long brown hair was dashing her way around the forest. The way she was breathing it looked like she had been running for a long time and didn't seem to have taken a break. Upon hearing the fight between kings, she stopped on her tracks and looked up. The Sword of Damocles of the Blue and Red King we're clashing towards one another, blue and red aura colliding. The Swords were so huge she thought at any moment it would fall down and cause another crater. After a few breaths, she looked to her left, then to her right, figuring out where the fight was. Finally, she continued towards her original path, towards the sound. The girl was wearing a gray pullover with the word GOLDEN on her chest, denim shorts, and black running shoes. On her back was strapped a guandao, a chinese pole weapon that had ancient markings on its blade, with a silver and gold tassel wrapped around the joint of the metal pole and deeply curved blade.

She had reached the battle of the two kings, watching closely by the surrounding trees, around twenty feet away to be unnoticeable. She clung to a tree trunk and peeked at the scene in front of her. The two men were shouting as they ran towards one another, one with a blue aura-imbued saber and one with a red aura-imbued fist. Their powers were so strong that the girl felt goosebumps creep up all over her body as the two kings were about to land their blows to one another. A silver ball of light deflected their blows. The light vanished and appeared a high school student with silver hair. He had just blocked the two kings' attacks with his bare hands. The Blue King backed a few inches away while the Red King narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists at the boy in between them. The boy was saying something to both kings, then to the Red King. The boy smiled. The Red King started to gather his power and surrounded himself in a great mass of red aura. The girl ran as far as she could from the scene and the last thing she heard was the Blue King shouting, "You don't have to do this, Suoh!" Mikoto didn't listen. He can finally have his revenge right here. He did have to do this. For him, his clan, and Tatara Totsuka. Concentrating his powers on his right arm, he plunged a swift blow to the silver boy's chest, causing a massive explosion.

_Woosh!_

The girl looked back and crossed her arms over her face, blocking the strong winds caused by the blast. After a few seconds, the wind dissolved. The girl could see most of the trees gone and a crater to where she was a while ago. She saw two people left in the scene and gasped as one king drew a sword onto the other's chest. Careful with her feet, the girl started walking back towards them. After a few steps, a thin beam of light went through her body and she couldn't move.

_W-what's happening? Where am I?_

She looked around and noticed she was naked surrounded by bright blue light. She was floating around an unknown space. Behind her, slender arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and saw the silver haired boy, smiling down at her. She was still around his arms when he kissed her forehead. "I don't understand..," the girl started, her eyes looking straight at the boy's. He stared back at her with his amber eyes and the girl couldn't help but feel like something was pulling her more and more towards the boy. There was something in those eyes, something about him that made her feel as if they were connected. She was about to speak when fire started to flicker around them. She looked around and saw that space was turning black, the fires growing thicker, and she was suffocating. She felt the hands on her waist loosen. She looked back to the boy, and saw his face burned and coal black, slowly his whole body of ashes started fading away from her. The girl was left alone in a shroud of flames and she could feel her skin burn.

* * *

"NO!" The girl jerked up from the bed, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead, her eyes wide with warm tears. She quickly surveyed her surroundings and concluded she was in the hospital. _Tsk. He'll know I'm here. _White walls, white sheets, and white clothes. She stopped sobbing and wiped her face with the sleeve of her white hospital gown. On her right was a table with a note weighed down by a small flower vase. "We'll be gone in a few. Wait for us, okay? Meow! -Neko and Kuroh." The girl glanced at the window, the sun's rays blocked by the curtain. She slowly got up from the bed and opened the curtains. The shining light of the sun made her squint but her deep purple eyes adjusted quickly. _Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! _A small city bird perched on the window sill outside and was cocking its head from her, to the left, and to the right. The girl placed a hand on the window glass whilst the bird flew away. _Don't leave me...  
_  
"Good morning, meow!" The pink headed cat woman swiftly entered the room but stopped when she saw the girl looking back at her who was just as shocked to see Neko. "Oof! Why'd you stop?" Kuroh asked as he slightly bumped into Neko. "She's awake, meow!" Both of them walked into the room with a wrapped stack of bentos and two jugs of water and tea.

"Who are you?" The brown haired girl asked, still standing by the window. "How did I get here?"  
"Don't be afraid, meow! We saw you falling from the sky and saved you!" Neko raised a peace sign.  
"_I _saved her," Kuroh said as he placed the food and drinks on a table.  
"Anyway, if it wasn't for us, you'd be dead by now, nyah!"  
_D-dead?_

The girl's eyes grew big. She brought her hands to her body as if searching for something. "W-where's my guandao?"

"It's right here." Kuroh went to the closet near the door, opened it, and brought out a long object wrapped in cloth. "We couldn't just let a weapon like this around the hospital. Your other belongings are in here too."

The girl put her hand on her chest and gave a sigh of relief. "Do you have a name for this?" Kuroh asked as he removed the cloth, revealing a chinese pole weapon, its blade shining as the light hit it, a silver and gold tassel hanging. The girl went up to Kuroh and took the weapon from his grasp. She carefully inspected it from the butt to the tip of the blade. "Ginkari," the girl said with a small smile. She went back to her bed and took a seat with Ginkari on her lap. "How about yours?" she asked Kuroh, looking at the blade strapped around his waist. "Kotowari. It is one of my prized possessions from my master Ichigen Miwa." Grey eyes were sparkling and flowers were floating around the swordsman. The girl smiled at him while Neko rolled her eyes. She has heard this so many times already and the look on Kuroh's face was always the same whenever he mentioned his adopted father.

Neko laid down on the bed with her belly next to the girl and propped her chin in her hands, moving her legs up and down. "Anyway, I'm Neko, meow! And this is-"  
_Ehem. _"I'm Kuroh Yatagami. Vassal of the previous Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa. We are clansmen of the previous First and Silver King, Adolf Weismann..."  
_The Silver King...  
_"...and you are?" Kuroh was standing at the left side of the bed, his arms folded on his chest.  
The girl looked at the cat-like woman on her right and then at the swordsman on her left. "My name is... Lucia Hisame. Thank you for saving me. I am in your debt."  
"So tell us, Hisame-san, who _exactly _are you?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The earth trembled slightly, causing a row of waves bigger than normal to crash down the shoreline, and the sea air sent a strong blow that reached as far as the beach shack. Kids stopped chasing each other, dropping balls of sand on the ground, sunbathers stood up and put down their shades to look across the shore, and other civilians gasped and wondered what just happened.

"An earthquake?"  
"What was that? Did you feel that?"  
"Meh. I bet it was just the wind."

Anna Kushina, wearing a blood red one piece bathing suit, was shaking a red headed man sleeping on a white beach chair, causing his shades to fall. "Takumi. Wake up," Anna said annoyingly. Takumi Ryuusei, Mikoto Suoh's successor and a deep sleeper, slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the female to his left. Anna picked up his shades and hung it on her chest. The king and his clansman stared at each other for a good 5 seconds, Takumi's sleepy amber eyes versus Anna's expressionless red ones. He yawned while covering his mouth, got up from his chair, and stretched his arms. He propped his hands on his hips, staring at Anna, waiting for a reason why she woke him up.

"Izumo told me to wake you up."  
"Ahh."  
_"Wake me up when something important happens."  
_"Where is he?" Takumi glanced around looking for his other clansmen as well. "Where's everybody?"  
"There." Anna pointed towards the crowd of HOMRA clansmen who were a few feet away. They were formed in a semi-circle just by the shoreline, looking across the sea, pointing fingers and making too much noise. Or that could just be Yata.

Takumi grab a hold of Anna's hand and led her towards their deliquent clansmen. "Something fell from the sky and the Black Dog got it." Takumi raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue. He squinted his eyes at the sea. Anna was right. The Black Dog was there, nearing the shore, but he wasn't carrying something, he was carrying _someone_.

Neko was waving her hands rapidly while calling out for her clansman who was swimming back to the beach, paddling with one arm, the other around someone's waist. "Kuroooooh! Kuroooooh!" The Red Clan members were just behind her, anticipating and speculating. Some were even cheering, "Go Black Dog, Go!"

"I bet it's an alien!"  
"There's no such thing, idiot."  
"Shut up, monkey bastard! Why are you even here?!"  
"Izumo-san invited me. After all, I'm part-HOMRA, Mi-sa-ki."

By the time Takumi and Anna reached their friends, Kuroh had just gotten back to shore with a girl wearing a.. _Is she wearing a __school uniform?_ Not only was it weird to see that but she also had a long pole weapon strapped to her back. The crowd backed away to give Kuroh and the girl some space. Kuroh gently lay down the girl on the sand. She was still unconscious but breathing as Kuroh checked her pulse.

"Woah, a girl!"  
"She's hot."  
"Nyaaah! Get outta here, move!"

Neko knelt down opposite Kuroh and observed the girl he just saved. The girl had ivory colored skin, long brown hair that reached her elbows, and a slim figure. She looked like she was the same age as Kuroh.. but maybe a bit younger. Neko's cheeks blushed as she saw Kuroh putting his lips down towards the girl's. "W-what are you doing, you perverted dog!" Kuroh paused midway and narrowed his eyes on the pink haired woman in front of him. "It's called CPR. Look it up." He proceeded to give her the necessary first aid. _He's kissing her! Without her consent!_ After three attempts, the girl coughed out seawater, slightly opened her eyes, saw a blur of pink and black, and closed it again. "We have to take her to the hospital." Kuroh picked her up bridal style and moved in between the crowd of Red clansmen.

"What was that all about?"  
"Who is that girl?"  
"Well that was boring."

Takumi and Anna remained at the sidelines, standing silently while calmly observing the scene. Izumo was walking towards them and fixed his glasses. "It seems things are about to get interesting from now on, don't you think so, King?" Anna looked up at the man beside her and saw him grin. His red aura shined brightly as he said, "Ahh. Finally."

* * *

**FLASHBACK END. BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

Kuroh and Neko were huddled together, looking at a plastic card given by the girl they saved from the beach. A 2x2 picture of her smiling with her teeth showing on the left side of the card. She was wearing a dark gray blazer and a white blouse with a gold ribbon tied around the collar. Numerous information was printed on the right.

"Lucia Hisame. 19 years old. Blood type AB. Height is 5 feet and 4 inches. Weight is- ow!" Kuroh glared at Lucia who hit him in the head. "Second year student of Kinshirudo University. Kinshirudo University? I hear that's an elite institution by the-" Kuroh flipped the card and his eyes widen at the insignia of the Gold Clan printed on the center. "If lost, please contact XXX-XXX-777 or directly return it to the address printed below." The address written was none other than the place where the Gold King resided in. "You're a Gold clansman? Meow!"

Lucia shook her head. "No. Just under the care of the Emperor." Kuroh and Neko looked at her and then at each other, still confused and unsatisfied. "Hisame-san, we don't mean to pry with your personal life or to persuade you in telling us anything you wouldn't want to share, but how did you end up falling from the sky?"

Deep purple eyes fixed themselves on Kuroh's gray ones. Lucia wasn't sure if she should tell them what happened. She didn't know if she could trust anyone right now. She looked away and clenched the white bed sheets. Trust wasn't the most important thing she needed from her rescuers right now. It was people who would help her. They did. And it seems like they still were.

"I'm the adopted daughter of the Second King, Daikaku Kokujoji. He found me three years ago after the events of the Twin Sacrifice, unconscious near the area of the Great Battle of Four..."

* * *

**A/N: **I feel like I lack details or a good way of telling the story but I'm not a pro. So I hope you guys can imagine what I'm trying to portray, plus I hope you guys know the looks and personality of the K characters. And I hope my story's interesting! Review please! **Next chapter, we'll discover more about this mystery woman who fell from the sky!**


	3. Chapter 3: Past Time

**A/N: **I reread the chapters and felt so embarrassed because of some errors in spelling and grammar. I've edited them. I just hope I got everything. And I added and edited some minor details. **Any thoughts on how my fanfic is going?  
**

* * *

A black helicopter landed down on the spot where the fight between the three kings ended. Men wearing gold rabbit masks, cladded in green kimonos hurried down the area and went around, gathering data, searching for any potential discoveries, and 'cleaning up.' The island, where Ashinaka High School was located, was on temporary lockdown until further notice. Reconstruction of the buildings and reforestation of the area had to be done before people could once more safely come and go. A tall, lean-built, tanned skin man went down the helicopter with two rabbits by his side. He was an old man with white hair and a wrinkled forehead but he still stood tall and was robust like he was still in his 30's. Wearing a black and gold kimono, he walked around a certain path without hesitation, the two rabbits closely behind him. It was like he knew where he was going and what he came for.

_"This will be the last time you'll hear from me. Again. Sorry."  
"You always had a way with farewells."_  
_"Hehe. Thanks for everything, Lieutenant. Goodbye."  
Beep!_

_You keep on saying goodbyes but for all I know you might just end up showing up again._

The Gold King sighed at the memory of his last conversation with his friend, Adolf Weismann, the First and Silver King. They were colleagues in a secret research facility in Germany during World War II, studying the Dresden Slate. It was a mysterious large stone with ancient markings that was the source of the Auras and various Sword of Damocles used by the kings. The power of the slate could be manifested by both humans and animals. The Slate was moved to Japan under Daikaku Kokujoji's possession.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The rabbit on the right flipped his cellphone and put it on his ear and asked, "Yes?"  
"We found a woman. Identified as.. Lucia Hisame, 16 years old."  
Looking at the Gold King, the rabbit said, "They found a woman, Kokujoji-sama."  
"Is she alive?"  
"Yes. Unconscious it would seem." The Gold King nodded in response. The rabbit turned back to the person on the phone and said, "We'll be there shortly."

The girl was put on a stretcher back to the helicopter. She was breathing but she wouldn't wake up. The Gold clansmen first thought she could be in a coma but later sensed _something_ in her. The Gold King went up to the sleeping body and observed intently. "Bring her to my house. See to it she's taken care of." The rabbits bowed and obliged. Meanwhile, the Gold King inspected for himself the belongings of the teenager. A personalized ID card, a small pack of chocolates, some money, and a chinese pole weapon. Looking at the weapon and its markings, it was strange to see a young girl having it in her possession and possibly wielding it. The Gold King raised an eyebrow as he noticed the silver and gold tassel attached between the joint of the pole and the blade. _I believe I've seen this before._

* * *

Vivid purple eyes slowly revealed themselves. _Where am I? _The girl sat up from the futon where she laid and observed that she was in a traditional japanese tatami room, only more _grand_. To her left, the sliding doors were opened and revealed a lovely garden filled with green grass, fresh array of flowers, bushes, and some trees. Stone steps led to a bridge, underneath was a koi pond that went around the garden. On the other side of the bridge was a continuation of the garden but there stood a huge canopy good for friends and tea. Looking at the scene could make anyone feel at peace. She turned back to observe the room she was in and saw her bag on a shelf but her guandao was missing.

_Where.._

The door slid open and revealed a black-haired green-eyed woman in a cream-colored kimono. She took a small bow and said, "It seems you have awakened, Hisame-sama." Lucia, still seated in between her futon and sheets, with bed hair, looked at the woman blankly. She seemed to be in her 50's but her beige skin didn't seem to have aged a bit. "I'm Hara. The head of Kokujoji-sama's staff here in his estate. I have been instructed to bring you to Kokujoji-sama once you've woken up."

"Kokujoji.. You mean the Gold King?"  
"Yes."  
"And I'm in his house right now?"  
"Yes."  
" What, why? What happened to me back in the...," The memory of her running away from the fight and the last thing she heard from the Blue King came back to her in a split second, "...forest?" She averted her eyes from Hara.  
Hara gave her a warm smile of assurance and held Lucia's hand on hers. "Everything will be explained to you later. For now, it's time to have some breakfast. I bet you're famished."

* * *

_Ding!_

The elevator of the top most floor opened. "Kokujoji-sama, we've brought her." The two rabbits who fetched Lucia from the estate went back to the elevator and disappeared. Wearing a white day dress and silver sandals personally chosen by Hara, Lucia took a few steps inside, carefully looking around, _What's that big capsule thing?,_ before facing the back of the Emperor. He was looking out the window with his hands clasped behind him. He took a big breath then faced the girl behind him. Lucia gulped, nervous at the presence of _the _Emperor himself. The big honcho. The 'ruler' of Japan. The guy who made all things possible. _HIM. _But it wasn't just that. He was giving off this powerful vibe she couldn't understand. She felt her heart tightened and her palms sweat.

Lucia took a big bow and said, "T-thank you, sir, for saving me back in the forest. I owe you my life."  
The old man grinned. "No need for formalities, child. Come closer if you will."  
Each step towards the Gold King made a clacking sound. "Yes, sir?"  
"Let's get straight to the point. Tell me and tell it true. How did you end up in the forest or even in the island for that matter?"  
"I...," Lucia tried to think, to remember, but her mind just went blurry and blank, "...don't remember how. I just know I was heading towards the fight between the Blue and Red King when the Silver King came in between them." Her eyes widened as the smiling face of the silver-haired boy appeared. "Ah.. I don't know what I came there for but... it felt like I had a purpose, or someone called me out there.. to be there. I really don't recall. It's all blurry. I'm sorry, sir."

Rubbing his white beard with his fingertips and crossing his arm over his waist, Daikaku Kokujoji gazed out the window. "Hmm. Do you remember any important details that happened in the fight?"  
"I remember the Blue King.. he told the Red King that things didn't have to end this way.. that the Red King didn't have to.. kill the Silver King."  
"I see. I guess Reisi didn't miss a single detail in his report then. Follow me."

* * *

_Achoo!  
_"Are you feeling well, Captain?"  
"Ahh. I feel like someone's talking about me, Awashima-kun."

* * *

The Gold King led Lucia to the large capsule around the room. She peeked inside and saw a tall, silver-haired man who seemed like he was in deep sleep. Was he even alive? "Do you know who that man is, Hisame-san?" Lucia nodded. "Adolf Weismann. The Silver King."

The Gold King raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"  
"Because I...," Then a memory came back to her. The beam of light that went through her as she tried to go back to the scene of the battle. The silver-haired boy. His smile. His touch. His memories.

"...because he.. showed me. That's it! I remember now. After the explosion, this beam of light went inside me and the Silver King was with me in.. some space. I didn't get it. I didn't know what he was trying to do or say," Lucia looked intently at the face of the person inside the capsule and touched the glass, "but I know him," she said softly.

The man in the gold kimono gave a hearty chuckle. Lucia looked at him as if he was a weirdo. "Is there something amusing, sir?" The man composed himself, still smiling, and said, "You really do have a way with farewells, my friend." "Eh? Friend? Who, me?" He put a hand on Lucia's shoulder and confidently told her, "You'll know sooner or later. But starting from now on, you'll be under my care."

"Huh? What? Do you mean to take me into your clan?"  
The Gold King shook his head. "Haha! As if you'd want that. Enough with silly questions. Come now, I've always wanted a daughter."

"W-wait. Daughter? What are you saying?"  
"Isn't obvious?"  
"B-but.. I.. I.. I'm.. Are you sure? Are you serious? This isn't a joke? R-right?" Lucia's face was turning red.  
"My clansmen have taken their time to research about you. There's nothing to hide and nothing to worry about."

The Gold King brought his arm over Lucia's shoulders and led her towards the elevator, saying they go back to their _new home _and that Lucia needs a full tour of the place. Confused and left hanging for answers, the purple-eyed girl glanced back at the capsule of Adolf Weismann and thought she heard a familiar voice.

* * *

The newly adopted Lucia Hisame and her new adoptive father Daikaku Kokujoji were back in the Gold King's estate. It was a mansion of traditional japanesque architecture with the influence of modernity. It amazed Lucia how she was going to start living here especially with the one and only Gold King as her dad. Numerous men with gold rabbit masks wearing green kimonos, known as the Gold clansmen or rabbits, acted as bodyguards and household helpers. Hara was the only female staff member, which made Lucia curious.

"So about my guandao.." Lucia took a sip of tea, sitting on the opposite end of the table from Daikaku, who was pouring tea for himself. He called out to Hara who appeared immediately at the door holding a long object. She went up to Daikaku and he grasped the metal pole. Hara took a bow and left the room. The father-daughter duo were in the same room where Lucia had woken up in, the garden was in full view and the sun was setting.

"This is a fine weapon you have here." He eyed the tassel attached, lowered the blade by his chest, and touched the silver and gold fabric. "Did your father give this to you?"  
"Yes. He gave it to me on my tenth birthday, but I wasn't able to use it till I turned thirteen."  
"Susano Hisame. He was one of the finest weapons masters in Japan and the best in pole-arms. I see he had passed down his legacy to you." The pole weapon was gently put down beside the table.  
"I'm honored to be his daughter." Looking at her father's gift and thinking about her father made her eyes teary, but Lucia tried her best to shrug the feeling off. "Its name is Ginkari."  
Daikaku poured another cup of tea for his daughter. "Silver light, is it?" He smiled.  
"Yes. My father was the one who told me all about the kings and their clans. He said that Silver and Gold go together in order to create balance. The silver and gold tassels are a representation of my father's will that I should serve either the Gold or Silver King when the time comes." She smiled at the memory. "Or both, if that's even possible."

The white haired man smirked as he put the tea cup on his lips.

* * *

**SIX YEARS AGO THE GOLD KING'S ESTATE**

_Clack! Step.. Step.. Clack!_

Two men wielding wooden swords wearing navy blue hakamas were moving in circles away from each other. One man had blond hair tied in a short pony tail with purple eyes. He looked to be around his 40s and he was a head shorter than his opponent. The other man was none other than the Gold King with beads of sweat trickling down the sides of his forehead. Both of them were breathing heavily having been sparring for quite a while. When one stepped to the right, the other went to the left. And finally one made a swift move toward his opponent. The tip of the wooden sword was a third of an inch away from the taller man's stomach. He froze on his spot, sighed as he brought down his wooden sword - an expression of his defeat. The two men recomposed themselves and bowed to one another. Both smiled at each other and chuckled. "You always get me with that move, you sneaky bastard!" It was the end of another training session between the Emperor and Susano Hisame.

"This is fine sake, Daikaku-sama," the blond weapons master said as placed down his cup. "Of course! Who else would have the best sake in the country, huh? Hahaha!" The Gold King was slightly turning pink and he took another sip of sake. The cicadas could be heard around the garden. The two sparring partners were in a guest room that the Emperor labeled as _special_.

"Have some more, Susano! I've never seen you get drunk from all the times we've drank together!"  
"That's because you always get drunk first."  
"Pah! You and your high tolerance.. samurai.. what..pole..ever..drink!"

Susano Hisame grinned at his friend who was leaning towards him with a goofy expression. For a _really _old man, Daikaku Kokujoji still had it - vigor and a knack for drinking. They clinked their cups together and both gulped a big amount of sake. This was one of those rare moments where Susano can take a break with the ever-so-busy Emperor and see him as he truly is. Most people know the Gold King as being stern and intimidating, but no one knew him as well as Susano, aside from a selected number of people. Purple eyes looked up at the night sky, dark clouds slowly drifting over the bright moon. For a moment, the two men were silent, taking in as much as they can from the beauty of the night.

Daikaku slowly brought his head down to look at the younger man to his right. "Neh, Susano.. I'm sorry I have to be in this state, but I have something for you.. Hehe." The Gold King clumsily got up and walked as carefully as he could towards a closet in the room. He brought out a long rectangular black metal case with gold floral designs in the middle. He went back towards Susano and handed him the case.

"What is it?"  
"What are you, seven? Open the damn case!"

Purple eyes widened as they saw what was inside the case. They looked at the white haired man then back to the item inside then back to the old man. "Daikaku-sama. I can't possibly accept this."

"Pfft. I'm giving it to you, and you're accepting it. Think of it as my.. thank-you gift. Or.. whatever you want to call it."  
Susano smiled at him. "Thank you, Daikoku-sama. I have never seen such fine craftsmanship before. It's like-"  
"The perfect blade? Aye. The greatest weapons master, who specializes more on pole-arms, deserves the greatest. Now don't get all mushy."

Susano lifted the guandao as he stood up. He gripped the pole firmly, feeling the weight of the weapon. The metal pole was black with a golden dragon-head tip at the end. The blade was deeply curved with a notch at the spike's upper base. Attached on the joint of the pole and blade were a silver and gold tassel that moved with the use of the weapon. The wielder stepped out of the ledge and down on the soft grass. He started moving with his new guandao, properly doing each of the basic forms. It was a lovely thing to see for the Gold King.

"I think this will be the perfect gift for my daughter," Susano said in a whisper.  
The Gold King looked at him with a suspicious look, "What did you say?"

* * *

"Woah. That's so cool, Lu-chan! Meow!"  
"Eh.. you think so, Neko? It's nothing special, really."  
"Your father is a very admirable man, Hisame-san. I would love to have met him." Kuroh was seated on a chair he placed beside the hospital bed where Lucia sat and Neko laid down on. He gave Lucia a smile, whipped out his recorder, and started talking about his previous master, Ichigen Miwa, and how he too was admirable. Again. Sparkles all over him.

_Grumble..._

"Nyah! Snack time!" Neko got out of the bed and opened the bentos Kuroh prepared. "Let's eat first before Lu-chan continues her story, meow!"

* * *

**A/N: **If I had to describe how I'm writing this fanfic, it would be.. novel-y. So.. I hope you guys don't need super detailed details to get the looks, personality, scenarios, and etc. [I'm sorry for anything I may have negatively caused!] And I wanted to incorporate japanese language but I feel it would be 'off' but whenever the characters say "Yes." or what, I think of "Hai." Hehe. See y'all in the next chapter! **Review please! I get giggly all over and it helps get me motivated knowing your thoughts about the story :) and if you have any questions regarding the story or what, feel free to ask me! BTW if the updates seem slow, it's because I have academics :) thank you for understanding.**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback Friday

"I only started calling him otou-sama after a year. He got so surprised and happy about it. I could tell under his poker face."  
"I hope I don't offend you or him, but it seems weird having someone call him that." Kuroh and Lucia both laughed.  
Neko couldn't believe it. She was blinking at her new girl friend and her clansman. "K-Kuroh, you.. you're laughing."

* * *

"And that's why no one _really _knows who I am." Lucia rested her cheek on her palm and sighed.

Kuroh sat with his back straight, his hands on his knees. "I believe it was a wise decision to do so. If your identity as the Gold King's adoptive daughter was to be revealed, it could cause some major drawbacks. Your life would be at risk. Ichigen Miwa-sama always used to sa-"  
"Yeah, I get it. Sometimes I just feel bad lying about some things about me. Thanks, Kuroh."

Meanwhile, Neko was busy playing around the huge garden outside Lucia's room. The pink-haired woman was too distracted and didn't bother to listen to Lucia's story anymore. "Oh, oh! A butterfly!" _Thud!_ "O-ouch..."

Neko dropped down to all fours, staying low to pounce at the white butterfly that rested on a rose bush. She creeped up slowly, trying to be calm and stealthy. The white butterfly was still on top of a rose, its wings beating slowly. One.. Two.. Three! Neko pounced at the white butterfly but it flew away a second before Neko hit the bush filled with thorny roses. "That huuuuuurts!"

* * *

After an hour of playing around in the garden, Neko retired to her room. Kuroh and Lucia were seated by the ledge. In front of them was a serene view of the garden illuminated by the bright moonlight. A cricket could be heard from the distance. Lucia looked at the man on her right and studied him quietly. Kuroh's head was tilted slightly upward as he was focused on the moon. His eyes were shining, his lips were slightly parted, and his jawbone was so.. manly. Lucia could really see his facial features because Kuroh tied his hair in a full ponytail, no bangs hanging over his face. He was seated upright and the kimono he was wearing suited him really well. _He's actually not bad looking. Hmm.. handsome. _Lucia felt a her heart skip a beat and quickly looked away. _What was that?_

Lucia glanced at Kuroh and saw that he was now looking at her. "Is something the matter, Lucia-san?"  
"N-nothing at all. Neh, Kuroh-kun. Neko's a Strain right? What exactly is her power?"  
Kuroh looked towards the garden. "Yes she is. Aside from turning into a cat, she can create illusions and manipulations."  
"She can turn into a cat? Woah. I have to make her do that tomorrow."  
Kuroh raised an eyebrow. _She's more interested in that compared to Neko's other powers?  
_"How about this Shiro-kun? Neko seemed sad when she mentioned him a while ago."  
"Yashiro Isana. It's a really long and complicated story. Are you sure you want me to tell you now? It's getting late."  
"It's fine. Tell me. We have time to spare before otou-sama arrives."

* * *

**TWO HOURS BEFORE**

In the middle of their snack time, a woman of middle stature entered the room with her black hair tied in a bun. She looked intently at Lucia with her green eyes and said, "Ehem. Forgive me if I've interrupted your meal, Lucia-sama, but your father has requested your presence back at the estate to recover better from your _accident._"

"Hoosh jhat," _Gulp! _"Lu-chan?"  
"Uh.. Hi, Hara-san. He-he."

Hara quickly gathered Lucia's belongings, ignoring the three people who were looking at her. Neko was slowly putting food in her mouth, Kuroh quietly fixed the bentos whilst swatting Neko's hand, and Lucia was wide-eyed and wiped her sweaty palms on the bed sheets. _Hara-san's mad. What do I do, what do I do?!_

"I suggest you fix yourselves immediately. I'll be waiting for all three of you down at the lobby. 10 minutes." The head of the Gold King's estate closed the door with Lucia's belongings, including the guandao, in hand.

Lucia exhaled deeply as she lowered her head. "I'm dead."

* * *

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead..." Lucia kept muttering at the back seat of the black limousine, Kuroh and Neko on her sides.  
"Don't worry, Lu-chan! I can always use my powers in case we need to escape." Neko's bell rattled as she faced the nervous brown-haired girl on her right.  
"Y-you have powers, Neko?" That seemed to distract Lucia for a bit. _A Strain?_  
"Yup! I always used it to help... Shiro-kun." The tone of her voice changed at the thought of her _puppy _love and former master. "Isn't that right, Kuroh? Meow!" Neko immediately got cheerful again as she smiled at her polar opposite. "Remember our first encounter? That was fun!"

Kuroh glanced blankly at Neko and returned to observing the city through the car window. He slowly had a grin on his face as he reminisced about the past. Lucia kept breathing deeply. She brought her hands on her cheeks and gently patted them. "It's going to be just fine. It's otou-sama. He won't _punish _me. Right? Right?" Lucia turned to her companions for answers but even they were clueless.

Minutes later, the trio got out of the limousine and were standing outside the main doors of the Gold King's residence. Hara gave instructions to two gold clansmen and gave them Lucia's belongings. She approached Lucia and her acquaintances and said, "Fortunately for you, Lucia-sama, Kokujoji-sama is currently busy with work and won't be home till late at night. Your friends may stay here for the time being as Kokujoji-sama would also like to talk to them." She turned to the Silver clansmen. "Kuroh-sama, Neko-sama, please follow me to your respective rooms."

"Wait, Hara-san. Do you know if otou-sama's angry at me?"  
"You'll have to find that out when you face him." Hara walked away with Kuroh and Neko following her. Neko looked back at Lucia and mouthed, "See you later, neh?" Exasperated, Lucia slumped her shoulders while walking towards her room. She needed a good warm bath.

* * *

**~6PM**

A short-legged wooden round table was placed in Lucia's room where she, Kuroh, and Neko sat across from each other. A gold clansmen arrived earlier to bring their dinner which filled the whole table. There was roast chicken, salmon sashimi, miso soup, salad, and more. Neko was already drooling and was about to dig in before Kuroh stopped her. "Itadakimasu!" All three recited as they clapped their hands. "Oishi!" Neko exclaimed when she took her first bite of the sashimi.

"Indeed. Rabbits sure do know how to cook." Kuroh smirked. He was wearing a gray kimono courtesy of Hara. His katana was resting beside Ginkari.  
"I'm glad to know you like the food. We don't want to disappoint our guests after all." Lucia took a sip of green tea and said, "It feels good to be home again. I feel like I've been gone for at least a month." She was wearing a white loose shirt and floral pajama shorts.  
"How long haf you been gone, Wu-chan? You haven't chold ush the compwete story yet." Neko was wearing the same gray kimono as Kuroh's. Hara helped put Neko's pink hair into a bun.  
Lucia put down her chopsticks on her rice bowl. She looked at the two people she just met hours ago and asked them, "Can I really trust you guys? Will you be able to help me?"  
Kuroh and Neko both nodded.

* * *

**THREE DAYS BEFORE THE BEACH INCIDENT (POV: Lucia Hisame)**

It was around 4:30PM when I finished class. I felt so tired already having had three straight classes. My last class being Advanced Algebra. I don't even know how I got through Beginners. I rushed outside of class and headed straight to home. Speaking of universities, I study in Kinshirudo University, the number one in the country. It was established by the Gold King way before the Kagutsu Crater so it's had a long history. Anyone can apply and enroll in Kinshirudo but from what I've observed, only the really smart, hardworking, or rich people get in. I guess it can't be helped considering my school's reputation over the years. The only reason I'm here is because my step-dad's the owner of this school and he wants me where he can see me.

I was walking towards the gate when I saw a familiar black SUV. The car window rolled down and revealed a man with short blonde hair, wearing black shades. It was Sen-san, my personal driver. Damn it! I told him not to pick me up today. Most of the time, I like to just walk back home and take my time. I walked in a faster pace towards the car.

"Sen-san, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you-"  
"Sorry, Lucia-sama. King-sama's orders. C'mon, get in."

I got in the passenger's seat and took off my black blazer. Sen Taroll is a gold clansman and the only time he doesn't wear his golden bunny mask and green kimono is when he does his driver duties with me. You see, people can't know I'm the Gold King's adoptive daughter that's why Sen-san has to switch back to looking like a normal citizen. He's been a gold clansman ever since he was thirteen (he's just five years older than me), having also been adopted when Hara-san found him loitering outside the house gates. But anyway that's a different story and a long one at that.

"Did something come up?"  
"I'm not authorized to spill all the details but let's just say someone knows about you."  
"Someone? Who? About me as otou-sama's daughter?"  
"We don't know yet and yes. From now on, you'll be under protection 24/7 until we figure this out. Your father's orders."  
"What! That's crazy. How do you even know if I'm in real danger?" I bit my lip, hoping I really wasn't.  
"We can't take the risk."

* * *

The Gold King sat at the top most seat around the dinner table. He was cutting a large slice of carrot before putting it in his mouth. I was seated on his left, having lost my appetite with the news I heard from Sen-san, I was barely doing anything with the food on my plate. I looked at Hara-san who was standing nearby. We shared a quick glance at each other and I could feel she telepathically told me to eat my food or else. I mustered to stab a piece of chicken with my fork and chewed it slowly. The silence in the room was getting on my nerves.

"Otou-sama."  
He swallowed, took a sip of water, and looked at me. "I heard from Sen-san. Don't you have anything to tell me? Is my life really at risk?"  
"Ahh." He continued to slice some vegetables.  
I think a vein just protruded on my forehead. "Otou-sama." He stopped to look at me again. "I need to know these things. So please tell me." I managed to smile a bit despite my annoyance.  
He put down his utensils and sat back on his chair. He rested his elbows on the armrests and clasped his hands. "Whoever's after you wants to kill you. We haven't figured out who but what we do know is that it isn't just one person. It's a clan."  
My purple eyes widened. "What clan?"  
"I'll tell you when we know for sure. Right now, I don't want you going about as you please. You have to be extra careful and take note of the people around you."  
"B-but you can't just do that! You can't just put me in a cage. I can protect myself."  
"Then protect yourself by following my orders. I'm doing this for your own good. These people have been eyeing you for a long time and they have their reasons."  
"What reasons?" I demanded. The man I now call my father didn't reply. He just looked at me like he was trying to tell me something with his eyes. Well it wasn't working. He wasn't Hara-san. "You know and you won't tell me?!"

This time he looked away and got up from his chair. He started walking away and said, "Don't do anything stupid. I've told you enough." The doors shut and I was alone with the head of staff in the dining hall. She started getting otou-sama's plates while I just sulked down on my chair. Why couldn't he tell me? What couldn't he tell me? I went straight to my room. I needed to find things out for myself.

That night, I got a small backpack and packed my wallet, my GoldPro Heroine, a sweater, extra underwear, and my lady kit (toothbrush, toothpaste, lip balm, hairbrush, etc.). I decided to leave my phone because I know for sure otou-sama will be able to track me. I looked over my guandao and pondered if I should bring it. I should. One special thing about my guandao is that it's retractable. I grabbed the pole and made a small swift movement. The pole shrank to a size of a short sword. My real dad, Susano Hisame, taught me not to show anyone this trick. I can only do so when needed. Well, I'm running away and I can't have a long pole strapped on my back, so I guess I got a good reason. I put it in my backpack (thank Kami it fits) and strapped it on. I didn't bother to change out of my school uniform considering I wouldn't be out _that _long.

I checked my wrist watch and the time said it was an hour before midnight. Around this time, otou-sama should be asleep or busy in his office room. Hara-san and the rest of her staff should be on the down low. My main problem were the gold clansmen who were on patrol duty. How do I get past them without getting caught? An idea popped into my head. It was risky and it seemed impossible, but it was the only plan I had.

Okay wait. I actually had two plans. It was either I assault a gold clansman and steal his uniform or convince Sen-san to give me his. I weighed the options carefully. Sen-san is still otou-sama's loyal man so despite our friendship, he'd most likely tell on me. I couldn't risk that at all. Okay fine. I have to go for the hard way. _Gulp! I can do this! You can do this, Lucia! Fight-o!_

I walked silently around the hallways, careful not to create any tapping noise with my shoes. I checked the corners to see if anyone was roaming around and when the coast was clear, I proceeded towards the place where I can get an easy prey: the men's bathroom. Every night there's always that one rabbit who takes a break from his shift and takes his time in the bathroom. I know because I've come across him several times whenever I'd sneak to the kitchen for a midnight snack. But what I don't know is what he _exactly _does in the bathroom. I don't even want to know. I hoped to catch him at a good time.

I stood by the corner where the men's bathroom was a few feet away. I glanced every now and then to check if a rabbit had entered the trap. Glancing at my wrist watch, it was 11:58PM. In a few minutes, the rabbit should be heading its way down this hallway.

_Clack! Clack! Clack!_

I could hear footsteps approaching. I slowly and carefully took a small peek and saw my target. He was a head taller than me and had a noticeable belly. He was muttering about what he ate at dinner and was holding a magazine. _This guy doesn't seem like the usual guy, but he'll have to do. _As the bathroom door was about to close, I rushed towards it and was able to go inside. The door closed and the rabbit didn't notice me enter. _Phew! _When he was about to go into a stall, I switched off the lights and attacked.

* * *

I strapped my backpack on my front so it would look like I had a belly underneath the green kimono, although it wasn't as big as what the gold clansman had. I tied my hair in a bun, hoping no one would really notice, and placed the golden rabbit mask on my face. It was only a half mask so the lower half of my face was showing. _This has got to work. _I left the man I just knocked unconscious sitting on one of the toilet seats and went out of the bathroom.

Checking my wrist watch again, the time said 12:25AM. In five minutes, the shifts would change and I'd be able to blend in with the guards roaming around. I held my chin up and briskly walked towards the south gate which would be the safest way out according to my calculations. There were only two rabbits by the gate and another two at the watch towers. Around six more should be heading their way towards the south gate. The gate was locked and I assumed I wouldn't be allowed to open it, so my only way was to jump over it. The watch towers were where I had to go. Luckily, no one had really paid attention to me.

"Excuse me. It's my shift now." I said in a deep voice to the rabbit guarding in one of the watch towers. He said, "Finally. Don't forget we're at Code Red. Watch out."

"Understood." I stand guard for a while and saw that the rabbit was out of sight. _This was too easy. _I was about to jump for it when someone called my attention.

"You there! Who are you?!"  
"Halt!"

The man I stripped down half naked was running towards me with a couple of other rabbits. _Yikes! Not good. Woah! _A throwing knife just passed through my face. Thank Kami for reflexes. I had no time to waste. I jumped over the twenty foot gate and landed safely as I break my fall accurately. I ran for my life as the sirens went off and gold balls of light almost hit my back.


	5. Chapter 5: Sentimental Saturdays

**(POV: Lucia Hisame)**

Despite my almost-perfect landing from jumping off the 15ft gate, my body felt the hard impact. I was no superman after all. I was running as fast as lightning, I felt like my legs were about to give in. My backpack was definitely not helping with my speed, but I couldn't stop or else my efforts would have gone to waste. My calves started to hurt and my shoulders began to ache. Ignoring the physical pains, I just continued to run, run, run. I didn't want to look back to see if any rabbits were on my trail because I knew they were. Thank Kami I took up sports. I turned to a sharp right into an alley and quickly removed my golden bunny mask and green kimono, dump them on the ground, and strap my bag on my back. Having my backpack on my front while running sure took a toll on me, especially because my guandao isn't as lightweight as I'd liked it to be. I didn't have time to catch my breath, I continued out of the alleyway into the city streets.

I quickly glance at my watch and see that it was already past 1AM. Seeing the small crowd of people along the streets of the city, I check for any place I could temporarily hide from the gold clansmen. _Hmm.. Field Street. _There were a couple of nightclubs, a ramen stall, a vending machine, and closed clothing stores. The nightclubs were definitely not a good option especially because I was wearing my school uniform. The vending machine was a no-brainer. I decided to go in the ramen stall and took a seat. Finally, I was able to breath normally. _Phew!_ The cook looked at me suspiciously for a while before going back to take orders from the customer to my left. I unstrap my backpack and place it on my lap. I glance slightly to the back and saw gold clansmen running around the streets. Two of them stopped to check the uniform I just dumped on the dirty floor and started making phone calls. I whip my head back to the cook and read the menu.

"One miso ramen with extra chashu and egg please." I weakly smiled at the cook who replied by repeating my order. _Sigh! Breath, Lucia, breath. _I got my handkerchief from my skirt's pocket and wipe the sweat on my face. I glance back once more if the rabbits were gone. I know they couldn't have missed seeing the ramen stall but I hoped they didn't memorize what my back looks like and recognize my school uniform. Then I remembered I had my hair tied.

"We found the uniform at Field Street. Yes. Yes. Okay, understood."  
"Was Kokujoji-sama informed?"  
"Yeah. He said to go back though. C'mon."

The two rabbits nearby started walking away with the uniform. For a second there, one of them looked at the direction of the ramen stall and we almost made eye contact. Almost! _  
_

"Here ya go kid. One miso ramen with extra chashu and egg. Enjoy!" The cook placed the ramen bowl in front of me. I got a pair of chopsticks and said, "Itadakimasu!" The noodle-y goodness took away my worries for a moment.

"Those rabbits sure work hard, huh?" I was slurping down noodles when the man beside me started chatting with the cook. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't want to participate in the conversation and I hope they didn't bother bringing me in. The only people in the ramen stall was me, the guy on my left, and the cook. The chances were slim. _This ramen's pretty good though._

"They sure do. They've been at it for quite a while now. I see them every time I take my shift."  
"Something must be going on. Don't you think so, missy?"

_Uh-oh._

I swallow my food and looked at the man. He had short ash-colored hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a tailored charcoal-gray suit. He looked too fancy to be in a ramen stall like this at this time of the night. I try to act innocent. "I guess so? I don't really know much about them." The man replied, "Would you like me to teach you?"

"Uh.. no thanks mister." This guy started giving my the creeps. He didn't look scary, he even looked pretty decent, but there was something about him that gave me goosebumps on my forearms. The two men chuckled.

The cook was wiping a ramen bowl clean when he said, "Don't start scaring the girl." _Yeah, mister. Do what the cook says.  
_"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. I do wonder what a young student like you is doing at this time of night though." The man put down his chopsticks on his ramen bowl and said, "Gochisosama deshita." He stilled had his eyes on me waiting for a reply.

He was wondering but he never asked. But for manners sake, I said, "Just fulfilling some womanly cravings. He..he." I slurp down the remaining soup in my bowl and pay the bill. I strap my backpack on, thanked the cook, and left the ramen stall. "Take care!" The cook said. I didn't bother taking another look at the strange man.

_Now where do I go to get information about these people who know about me? Ah! I better change my top first._ Cold and sweat don't mix together. I looked around for the nearest public restroom to change into my sweater when I felt a chill on my back. Don't you ever get that feeling wherein something or someone could be following you? It couldn't be the strange man a while ago at the ramen stall. I looked back and didn't see him. The news about me as a target sure is getting me paranoid. Soon enough I found the women's public restroom. _They should really fix the lamp posts around here. _I pushed the restroom door when someone grabbed me and put a cloth over my nose. I whip my head to look at the person but he was wearing a fox mask. I kicked the person's shin and try to twist around but he had my arm secured to his, the cloth was still being put to my face. I was feeling lightheaded, my vision started to blur, and my legs started to give in. I tried to struggle out with the remaining energy I have left from his grasp but I eventually pass out. _Ash..._

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT HOMRA (~10PM)**

Jazz-pop music was playing around the bar. The bar was packed with several businessmen, teachers, and young adults who wanted to take a break and spend their Friday night free from stress. Izumo Kusanagi was putting several alcoholic drinks and red fruit juice in a cocktail shaker, grinning as he was doing it. He had just come up with a new recipe for a cocktail drink and it was an instant hit. He called it Bloody Anna after his only female clansman, Anna Kushina. At first Anna didn't take it well, saying the red of the drink wasn't so pretty, but after hearing about how people liked the drink, she changed her mind. She hasn't tasted it though. Or isn't allowed to.

Izumo shaked the cocktail shaker while humming a tune. He poured the mix in a glass and placed a red cherry on top. "Here you go. One _really _Bloody Anna." Izumo smiled at the woman who ordered the drink, placing the glass in front of her at the bar. The woman had her brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing a white collared blouse, a tan A-line skirt, and nude heels. She suspiciously eyed Izumo with the _really _part. She took a good sip of the red liquid and her cheeks flushed instantly. "Ahh! This is really tasty, Kusanagi-kun. No wonder it became popular in just a few days."

"Thanks, sensei," said Izumo who was now wiping a water glass with a white cloth. "What brings you here after so long? I haven't heard from you in _years._"  
"Just wanted to check up on one of my favorite students, is all. Hehe!" _Hiccup! _"Plus I have to get away from all those students and what not. Can you believe it? I'm still a teacher!" _Gulp, gulp! Thud!__  
_"Sensei, I think you should slow down. I can always get you another glass."  
Honami Kushina waved her hand, shoo-ing Izumo away. "I'm fine, I'm fine. This one glass is good enough for me. I don't plan on getting drunk you know!"  
"Hai, hai." _I guess she still doesn't remember Anna._

The sound of utensils hitting plates, glasses put down on the table, people laughing and chattering filled the bar. "Kanpai!" The jazz-pop music playing was faint from the noise around the bar. It was nice seeing people having a good time at HOMRA. It felt like the customers were adding to the warmth the Red Clan possessed. That brought a smile to Izumo's face as he observed the crowd. He stopped to look at Mikoto Suoh's altar that was placed at a safe corner around the bar. Mikoto's portrait seemed to be intentionally staring at him. _Is he asking for a drink? The both of us could really have one right now._

"Neh, Kusanagi-kun, how have _you _been doing? After Suoh's passing and all. He was so young. Life sure knows how to give you surprises."  
"I'm doing great. It's been three years, but I've got good company. They keep me busy."  
Honami propped her elbow on the bar and rested her chin on her palm. She just finished her cocktail and was playing around with the cherry. "That's good to hear. Is that girl still around? The one with white hair."  
"Anna? Yeah. She's grown."  
Anna's aunt smiled and sat straight. "That's good, that's good. Well, look at the time. I guess I better get going."  
"It's still early, Sensei. Are you sure? Can you even walk?"  
"Don't underestimate me." Honami Kushina paid for her drink, grabbed her bag and left her seat. "Don't tell Anna I asked, okay? Thanks Kusanagi-kun!" Izumo nodded slowly, speechless. "That woman.. Does she-"

_Clack! Clack! Clack!_

Izumo looked to his left and saw the Red King going down the stairs. Takumi was wearing a white shirt, khaki cropped pants, and black sneakers. His red hair was slightly ruffled and he covered his mouth and yawned. It looked like he just took a nap. "Care for a drink, King?" The red-head nodded and sat on one of the stools around the bar. "Any news from Taka and Anna?"

The right hand man of the Red King was preparing a Bloody Anna good for two. "None as of the moment, but I told them to get back here before midnight." Izumo got two empty cocktail glasses from the nearby rack and poured the red mix on each glass, topping them with a red cherry. "Here you go, King," Izumo said as he placed a glass in front of Takumi. "Ahh. Thanks." Takumi got hold of the two cocktail glasses and proceeded to the former Red King's altar, leaving Izumo speechless once more, he was just about to get the other glass for himself. The current Red King placed a Bloody Anna on the altar and toasted with Mikoto Suoh. "Cheers."

"I thought we'd toast." Izumo came up behind Takumi, pouting. The red-head ignored the blonde for a while, looking at Mikoto's portrait. It was as if the current and former red kings were having a silent supernatural conversation. Izumo put his hand on Takumi's shoulder and looked at Mikoto's portrait too. He smiled saying, "I remember when Mikoto was fresh from being the new red king, he kept on complaining on how troublesome it was. It really was, but I knew he loved it anyway." Takumi took a sip of his drink and never looked away from Mikoto's eyes. Amber met amber. "Me too."

* * *

**HOMRA (~12AM)**

The crowd in the bar slowly began to disappear. Izumo had announced earlier that the bar will be closing at midnight which got him a few groans and "Aww"s. When the last customer left the bar, Izumo went to the doors and switched the OPEN sign to CLOSED but still kept the lights on. It was only him and the Red King left at the bar. "They should be back in a few minutes." The blonde started going to each table to gather the used plates and utensils. Takumi, who was having his second beer, got up to help him.

_Ting!_

The bell signaled someone entering the bar. "Izumo-san! Takumi-san! We're back!" Taka's loud voice errupted as he entered with Anna. The two red clansmen took a seat by the bar next to their king. Izumo was washing the dishes by the sink and said, "Welcome back, guys. Found anything?"

Anna nodded. She stared at the person to her right. Takumi stared back at her and placed his hand on her head. "Good or bad?" he asked Anna.  
"Bad." Taka replied for her. "Word on the street is there's a new clan and this time, they're not to be messed with." Izumo stopped washing the dishes and raised an eyebrow. "Sounds serious."

"Sounds fun to me." The Red King grinned, his amber eyes glowing. "Silver or Colorless?"  
"We don't know yet. I thought it could just be random rumors, but Anna thinks otherwise. Right, Anna?" Anna nodded, her eyes still fixed on her king.  
Izumo wiped his hands dry on his apron and leaned on the bar across his clansmen. "What makes you say they're a threat?"  
"Because that's what's been going around. People have been posting things online that a new king is back and he's already got a large number of clansmen. The worse part is is that he's been hiding for years. No information about this has gotten out till a few days ago. Even that stupid monkey came to warn me about them."

Takumi and Izumo shared a glance. If it was really true that there was a new clan and they were a threat, it could cause another war. No one wanted to shed anymore blood. The Red Clan may be known for violence but after the Fall of Three, they've been trying to keep their delinquency (and tempers) on the down low but still having their presence known and sustained. Taka brought out his cell phone and showed his two seniors a photo. "Here's a screenshot of the website that's proclaiming to be the new clan's. Read what it says."

_Past years, we remain  
__In the shadows, in the light_  
_Our color goes unfaded_  
_Our clan has revived_

"A poem? Are you kidding me?" Anna could see the Red King's red glowed brighter inside of him. Takumi sneered at the text. He got up from his chair and started walking back up to the room upstairs. "Wake me up when something important happens."

"Takumi."

The red-head looked back at Anna, who got up from her seat. "What is it?"  
"Let's go somewhere with everyone."  
"Why?"  
"Because something important will happen."  
A big grin crept up on Takumi's face. "Where do you want to go?"  
"The beach."

* * *

**ONE DAY BEFORE THE BEACH INCIDENT**

The sound of humming. A male voice singing. It reminded her of her father's. But it wasn't him. She couldn't feel anything. There was nothing around her but the voice. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She wanted to focus on the sound.

"Do you know why immortality exists?"

Lucia shook her head. She was on her back, floating in mid-air. She wanted to see the entity that had spoken to her but her eyes still wouldn't open. He continued to hum.

"Immortality exists because of a purpose. One is given it by someone or something far more powerful. One cannot acquire it on his own. Do you agree?"

"Yes." Lucia responded but she couldn't feel her lips moving. Could she have been responding through her mind?

"Do you want to see what immortality looks like?"

"Yes."

"Open your eyes and look at me."

Purple eyes met amber eyes. The boy she had met on the day of the Fall of Three was floating above her. His white hair was almost touching her face.

"Do you want to be immortal?"

Before Lucia could respond, the boy's skin started turning black. Every part of him started to fade away in ashes. Lucia brought her hand to touch the blackened face of the boy but it quickly dispersed into space. She was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly, an invisible force pushed her down and she started falling into the deep abyss.

* * *

Lucia woke up with sweat on her forehead. She breathed deeply, pushing away her disheveled hair away from her face. _I know that boy but why does he always end up burnt?_

The adoptive daughter of the Gold King was in a standard prison cell, laying on a standard prison bed. The walls were made of thick cement, the door was made of advanced-technology glass that didn't leave her any inch of privacy, and the small window above was the only source of light. It was already night time. The surroundings outside Lucia's cell were dark and she couldn't see anything from where she was laying.

_What happened to me? Where am I?_

Lucia got up and noticed she was still in her school uniform. She looked around for her backpack and found it in a corner. She opened it and gave a sigh of relief. _Thank Kami Ginaki is still here. Those fools._

_Clack! Clack! Clack!_

Lucia quickly zipped her backpack and looked at the direction of the sound. _Footsteps._

"Who's there?"

A tall figure stopped in front of her cell door but she couldn't see his face under the dim light. "Where am I?"

No response. The man started to push buttons on the side of the door and _Chink! _The green transparent door slid open. Lucia clutched her backpack to her chest as the man went inside. It was the guy at the ramen stall.

"Y-you! What do you want from me?!"

The man started to laugh evilly. He wiped a small tear from the corner of his eyes with his finger and sadistically smiled at the girl in front of him. "It's not _you _that I want, stupid girl. It's _him_!"

The brown haired girl took a step back. "What are you talking about?"

"Aww. Didn't _that _old man of yours tell you anything? Tragic, truly." The man in the suit pouted. He stretched out his arms and gestured his fingers. "Come here and I'll tell you all about it." _Clack! Clack!_

"Get back! Don't come any closer!" Lucia was about to get her guandao when a hand fiercely grabbed her whole face and pushed her against the wall.


End file.
